This invention relates to an easily movable tiered grandstand. There are numerous uses for which tiered grandstands have to be displaced. As a rule, tired grandstands comprise a metal or wooden frame composed of dismantlable elements. Use has recently been made of telescopic grandstands, such as those described in Belgian Patent Nos. 769,589, 812,383 and 815,482.
Conventional framed structures have a number of disadvantages, including the considerable time necessary for assembly and dismantling, the need to have available a large, experienced work force, the relatively high cost of the arrangement, and also the very great weight and the size of the dismantled grandstand.
Conventional grandstands generally require an even and preferably horizontal ground, and also good carrying capacity in order to receive these grandstands.
The invention aims at obviating the disadvantages of heretofore known grandstands by avoiding the use of a rigid supporting framework.